<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relationship Goals by angelkat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254065">Relationship Goals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkat/pseuds/angelkat'>angelkat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wee Compendium of Sweet Ginger [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Puss in Boots (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Wordcount: 100, post-season 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkat/pseuds/angelkat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Puss and Dulcinea are both wanted criminals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Puss/Dulcinea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wee Compendium of Sweet Ginger [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relationship Goals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiel0601/gifts">ezekiel0601</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though the thrills he and Dulcinea sought were nothing short of life-threatening, legally questionable, and probably a coping mechanism for their shared grief, he felt...light. </p><p>It's unreal. Dulcinea was with him. </p><p>A piece of paper slapped onto his face. Taking it to see, his heart panicked on instinct--</p><p>"Puss! Look!" Dulcinea's cheerful voice pierced through his thickening black cloud of thoughts. She pointed to a wanted poster with her face in it. "I've got a bounty on my head too!"</p><p>He felt the clamp of fear for her rejection in his heart fall off.</p><p><em>Right</em>...she's with him now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>